


paris is burning

by madsmurf



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Diners, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Near Death Experiences, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: Glory doesn't know how Gwen does it. Just goes in recklessly and without a second thought. It terrifies her.





	paris is burning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed to an extent (it's been looked over by someone other than myself -- thank-you Emma)
> 
> No real knowledge of Spider!Gwen is needed; it's purely self indulgent fic on my part.
> 
> The title is the title of a song by St Vincent's. There is no real connection besides the association with fire.

Glory hates Gwen; truly and absolutely.

What had she been thinking, running in like that and just being her.

The air is thick with tension and Glory doesn’t know what to do. Her hands won’t stop trembling, slick with blood. 

Oh god. 

There is blood on her hands and they wouldn’t stop shaking. Clenching them only makes her acutely aware that there was blood, blood that wasn’t even hers, on her hands. Flecks of it cover her neon green nails. She wants to puke, can feel it building up in her throat, blubbing around in her stomach.

Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, it tastes like ash and does nothing to settle her nausea, she tries to settle the panic that is throbbing through her body. A shrill ringing fills her head and she wants to scream.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon…”

Sirens shriek in the distance and she sobs.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon Gwennie…” she pushes down at her chest and sobs through ash filled gasps. “Breathe damn it.”

The sirens are getting louder and she can’t think. Can’t breathe. Everything tastes like ash and she can’t think. Damn it. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. Glory screams and pounds at Gwen’s chest in anger.

“C’MON DAMN IT.”

A great shuddering gasp answers her and she screams, scrambling backwards on her hands and feet. “Gwen!”

Gwen chokes, curling forward and struggles to sit up. She spits out blood and Glory’s headache, a soft thud before now screams at the corner of her left eye. “G-gwen?”

She doesn’t move from her curled position and for one terrifying moment Glory thinks that she has stopped breathing again. When she lifts her head from her knees and smiles at Glory with bloodstained teeth Glory has never seen anything more radiant. Letting out a shaky breath she laughs weakly.

“Can you at least say something?”

Gwen shrugs. “You want to get dinner?”

White noise fills her head and Glory stares at Gwen, trying to piece her mood.

“What?”

“Food...I’m hungry and I hate eating alone; so you wanna grab Denny’s or something?”

Glory can’t help it she laughs, feeling hysterical. Gwen is the one looking worried now and that makes her laugh harder, until tears are streaming down her face and the laughs are violent sobs. Nothing registers until a solid, warm weight covers her and she clings to Gwen’s ridiculous suit.

“I’m sorry.” Gwen mumbles, barely audible over the sirens that seem to take forever. “Can we just leave?”

Glory doesn’t know how but they manage to stagger to their feet and make their way to the closest diner. The waitress doesn’t even bat an eye at their appearance; which Glory was sure looked like a murder crime scene. They don’t talk to each other -- not that they had really needed to before, years of friendship already solidifying what they could say -- until the waitress brings two large heapings of their version of a breakfast platter.

“You okay, Glor?”

She flinches, stabbing at her eggs, unsure. She hates that feeling, if there was one thing she was certain about it was Gwen but now? Sucking in a breath she looks up at Gwen.

Gwen is a hot mess. Always had been, if she was being honest, but she was her hot mess. Her suit stained dark red and unrecognisable, her short blonde hair whipped and curled in all directions, dirt and soot covering her bruised face. It was like looking at a stranger. That hurts more than it should. Swallowing a mouthful of eggs that go down like swallowing rocks she speaks low and quiet and not quite meeting Gwen’s eyes.

“It’s just you’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a minute ago.”

Glory catches the way Gwen flinches and fiddles with her own food; how alike they were Glory wants to laugh and share a smile instead she stays silent. Waiting for Gwen to say her piece.

“I just -- I had to help them Glory.”

She bites her tongue to stop herself from speaking and continues to wait.

“They were in trouble. The building was on fire?! What was I supposed to do? Let them die??”

Gwen sounds desperate and like she’s going to cry even though she looks serious and almost dead. Glory wants to shake her.

“I dunno, Gwen, maybe actually give a damn about wherever you’ll make it out too?” she snaps after angrily chewing on a piece of bacon.

Again, Gwen flinches. “I do care,” she pauses and scoops up some eggs. “About making it out. I just -- it was all too fast...I’m sorry Glory. I really am. I promise I’ll never be that reckless again.”

Glory snorts through her tea. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Gweenie.”

At the sound of her childhood nickname, Gwen seems to deflate, an easy soft smile on her face. “We good?”

Glory chews on her toast thoughtfully, watching Gwen smiling weakly at her. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my world go round so if you want to make my day how about hitting me up with a comment! Even if it's just telling [KUDOS]


End file.
